1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, multi-protocol driver slew rate calibration systems for calibrating slew rate control signal values and methods of calibrating slew rate control signal values using multi-protocol driver slew rate calibration systems.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to reduce the size of memory modules, much of the circuitry for controlling the memory modules is offloaded into memory controllers. Given the high clock rates and fast edge speeds utilized in today's systems, timing considerations become challenging and it often the case that timing skews vary greatly from one system implementation to another, especially for systems with larger amounts of memory and a greater overall width of the memory bus.
In order to improve accuracy of timing skew, memory controllers may be configured to calibrate themselves during a power-on initialization sequence in order to adapt to a given system implementation. For example, the circuitry on memory controllers typically used for receiving data from DDR memories normally incorporates features into the physical layer portion (Physical interface) of the memory controller circuit where the controller can adapt to system timing irregularities, this adaptation sometimes being calibrated during a power-on initialization test sequence.